Nothing
by emalyd4295
Summary: Derek and Casey had one job. Fix Marti's dollohuse: that they destroyed. One afternoon in the garage leads to discovering a side of each other they didn't know existed. DASEY One-shot! Please Review! Complete!


**A/N- I don't know if you guys will like this. I thought of it at like 12:00 last night. Anyways, enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**No One's POV**

Casey and her stepbrother, Derek sat on the living room couch. They both fiddled with their thumbs as they watched George and Nora, their parents, paced back and forth in front of them, thinking of their punishment. They had broken Marti's dollhouse.

"_Oh come on, Space Case! The National Geographic channel has got to be the most boring television show on the face of the Earth. Can you get any geekier?" Derek said as he leaned back in his chair._

"_I'm not geeky! This show is actually very entertaining. It's education, too. You should watch it sometimes," Casey retorted._

"_Ha-ha. Real funny. Just give me the remote," Derek demanded._

"_She ignored him. He stood up and reached for it but Casey slipped underneath his arm, running behind Marti's dollhouse. _

"_Casey! The game is on in two minutes," Derek complained._

"_Maybe if you had any manners, I'd let you watch your stupid game," Casey replied._

"_Fine. Can I _please_ have the remote," Derek pleaded._

"_No."_

"_What do you mean, no?! I used please!"_

"_So? I said if you _had _any manners and you don't. No remote for you," Casey smirked. _

_Derek finally got tired of her and lunged forward. He had her by the wrists as they both stood over the dollhouse. Casey tried to bite him but eh only tightened his grip._

"_Derek, let go!" she demanded._

"_Give me the remote!"_

"_No!"_

"_Fine. I'm not letting go then."_

_He held her wrists as he walked over to the other side. They both toppled to the ground, still wrestling over the remote._

"_What are you two doing?" George asked form the kitchen._

"_Nothing," Casey and Derek answered in unison. They both stood up and were pushing each other._

_Casey pushed Derek back and he still held one of her wrists. They both fell backward onto the dollhouse._

"_Oops," Casey bit her lip._

"_Ow," Derek groaned._

That was how they got themselves onto the couch, awaiting their punishment.

George walked over to Nora and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"That was not only Marti's but it was my great-grandmothers antique dollhouse," George began.

"Then why'd you have it? Did you seriously play dollies," Derek smirked. Casey contained her laughter only letting out a giggle.

"No. It was a gift _for Marti_. I didn't play with dollies, Derek. Now, you both will be building a new dollhouse in the garage. It better be good. Have fun," George told them.

He and Nora smiled. George's smile was a ha-ha smile while Nora's was somewhat apologetic.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey and Derek sat on the garage floor.

"We should get started," Casey said as she stood up to get a piece of wood.

"What?" Derek asked.

"We should get started," she repeated. "I have no coordination skills whatsoever."

"I know, Klutzilla," Derek smirked.

Casey picked up a nail and threw it at him. It hit him in the leg.

"Ow."

"Oh, shut up, you big baby. You shouldn't insult people so much," Casey said.

"Whatever," Derek said.

He got up and picked up a piece of wood.

"How many floors did that have," Casey asked.

"Two," Derek said, looking at the picture of the dollhouse that George gave them.

"Alright. Do you want the top floor or bottom floor," Casey asked.

"I'll do the bottom floor. It only has 4 rooms. The top has 6 rooms," Derek smiled.

"Such a jerk," Casey said.

"So, tell me about you, Case," Derek said.

"What?"

"I don't know anything about you. Tell me something," Derek said.

"What do you want to know," she asked.

"What's your favorite sport?"

"I don't play any sports. My legs have a mind of their own," Casey smiled.

"If you did play, which would it be?"

"Soccer. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say yours is hockey," Casey replied.

"Right. So you still going out with Max," Derek asked.

"_Please say no,"_ Derek thought.

"No. I broke up with him," Casey informed him.

"_Yes!" _he thought again. He hated Max. He had always hated Max.

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah."

"You still go out with Kendra?" Casey asked.

"No," he lied.

They spent the next 3 hours telling each other about themselves.

"You know, you're not as geeky as I thought, Case," Derek smirked as they cleaned up the mess.

"Thanks. You're not as much of an ass as I thought either," Casey smiled back.

Their eyes met and they both quickly looked down. Derek felt guilty as he looked into her eyes.

"I lied to you, Case," Derek told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I still go out with Kendra. It's just...every time I try to break up with her...I can't," Derek admitted.

They reached the door.

"The dollhouse looks good," Casey said as she looked at it.

"Yeah, it does," Derek said as he looked at Casey.

She turned and he captured her in a kiss. Casey was surprised. It wasn't like kisses from Max. It was better than Max's kisses. Derek was also surprised. Casey kissed better than more than half of the girls he'd kissed.

They broke away and both stared at each other. They were interrupted by George and Nora.

"You two done?" Nora asked.

"Yep," Casey answered as she walked over to it.

"Alright. Good job. Now, both of you need to carry it up the stairs," George smiled. Nora and he left the garage.

"Um…," Casey said, still confused by the kiss.

"Yeah. So, you get one side. I'll get the other," Derek said.

They got it up the stairs and both went to their rooms. As Casey sat in her room, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey," Derek said as he walked in and sat on her bed.

"Hey."

"So…I think we need to talk about earlier in the garage. I don't know…"

"Derek. I'm sure it was nothing," Casey said.

"Yeah. Nothing," Derek agreed. He was by the door when Casey pulled him towards her. She quickly kissed him and let go.

"What was that for," Derek asked.

"Nothing," she whispered with a smile.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**The next morning**

"Well, you two did a wonderful job on that dollhouse," George commented.

"Yeah. Thanks. I actually learned a lot about Casey," Derek said, slightly turning his head towards her.

"Really?" Nora said.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Like what," George said.

"Oh. It was nothing. Nothing at all," Derek smiled at Casey.

She sat, eating her breakfast, truly wondering if it was nothing.

**A/N- Just a little Dasey one-shot. It sounded way better last night, but oh well. So…please review!**


End file.
